The Dark Dove
by EveChan170
Summary: Train and co. are in pursuit of a man who kidnaps young girls from rich families. This time, though, when Eve's kidnapped, it becomes personal. First story, so please be nice.
1. Prologue

Eve: Hello, peoples! This is my first story for Black Cat!

Disclaimer: Black Cat does not belong to me, but I do own a black cat.

The Dark Dove

Prologue

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" The man said, walking into his large house.

"Daddy! You're back!" The five year old girl said, running down the mansion steps, leaping into her fathers' arms.

"So, you're back! How were things at work?" A brown-haired woman asked, walking down the stairs.

"Oh, just great! And now, I can be home all week!"

"Yay! Does that mean we can play?"

"You got it, Elice!"

"Yay!" Elice said, smiling.

"Elice, it's time to go to bed." The mother said, smiling.

"Okay. Daddy, can you read me a story?" Elice asked.

"Of course, dear!" The dad said, smiling.

"And so, after the prince rescued his princess from the tower, they were married and lived happily ever after."

"Hey, daddy! Am I going to live happily ever after?" Elice asked.

"Of course, dear! Someone as sweet as you will definitely live happily ever after."

"What about you and mommy?"

"We'll live happily ever after, too!"

"Yay!" Elice said, smiling.

"Okay, goodnight, my angel." The father said, kissing Elice on the head.

"Oh, daddy, look! A black bird!" Elice said, pointing out the window.

"Hey, yeah! Okay, Elice, call if you need me, okay?"

"Okay, daddy."

"Sigh…when am I going to live happily ever after?" Elice asked, looking out the window.

"Hello. You're Elice Kushouwin?" A man asked, walking into the room from the balcony.

"Yeah… Are you my prince?"

"Prince?" The man asked.

"Yeah… are you going to steal me away from this place?" Elice asked.

"Something like that." The man said, smiling.

* * *

"So princess, you finally got your sweepers license, huh?" Train asked, poking Eve in the head.

"Yep. Now I'm one step closer to beating you, Train." Eve said.

"When you say that with a straight face, I might actually believe you…" Train said.

"Hey guys! I got lunch!" Sven said, walking into the sweeper registration building.

"Oh boy, fast food again!" Train said.

"Well, with our meager budget, there's really not much we can do." Sven said.

"So? We just have to catch some major criminal, and bam!" Train said, smiling.

"I wish I could be as carefree about it as you, Train." Sven said, biting into a hamburger.

"Well? We just need to catch someone breaking the law." Eve said.

"I thought so! You guys are sweepers, aren't you?" A voice said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Sven asked.

"Hi, I'm Riyo, and this is my sister, Sakora." The guy said, smiling.

"Hi, Riyo! I'm Train Heartnet!" Train said, grabbing Riyo's hand and shaking it up and down.

"Um, hi…" Riyo said.

"So, what is it you guys want?" Eve asked.

"Well, we heard you complaining about your money, so we came here to ask for your help." Riyo said, running his hand through his brown hair.

"Oh? What do you want our help with?" Train asked.

"We want you to help us with this guy." Riyo said, slamming a sweeper bulletin onto the café table.

"Let's see… The unknown phantom kidnapper. Reward… 50,000?!" Sven said.

"And, that's not a set reward, either! This guy kidnaps young girls from the ages 5 to 15, and for every report his bounty goes up by another 5 grand." Riyo said. "Good opportunity, isn't it? And we'll split the reward 50-50."

"Well, I think we should think about it, first." Sven said.

"We'll do it!" Train said, smiling.

"I thought so." Riyo said, smiling. He then handed a note to Eve.

"That's my contact info. Call me if you have any questions about this." Riyo said.

"Hey, why do you want our help, anyway?" Sven asked.

"Because of him." Riyo said, pointing to Train. "Everyone in the underground knows the Black Cat."

* * *

Eve: So, how was it? Since I've never given much thought about writing, probably not very good.

Eve: Bye-Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

Eve: Since I got five reviews in one chapter, along with a little free time, I decided to update!

Audience: (Applause)

Eve: Okay, enough joking around. Onwards!

Disclaimer: I own zip.

Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

So, this guy knows about Train, huh… And that's not common info… I'd better be wary about him…

Sven thought, staring at Riyo.

"Let me guess. Sven, you think that due to my knowledge about Train Heartnets' past, I'm some sort of suspicious character, right?" RIyo asked, smiling.

"How…" Sven started, but Riyo cut him off.

"It's in your eyes. Or should I say 'eye'? I have the special talent of reading peoples' thoughts through their facial expressions. That's how I know you don't trust me, this little lady's wondering exactly who we are, and that Train… Has absolutely no opinion whatsoever about this."

"Whoa, you could see all that?" Train asked.

"Well, your zoned out expression probably helped…" Sven muttered.

"Okay, so what should we help you wi-" Train couldn't finish this sentence, unfortunately, due to Sven slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Train, come here for a minute!" Sven shouted, dragging Train across the concrete.

"Well, that was interesting…" Riyo said, staring at Sven and Train. He then turned his head towards Eve.

"So, what's your opinion of me, little lady?" Riyo asked, smiling.

"…" Eve just stared at him with an expressionless face.

"What's the matter?" Riyo asked.

"Riyo…" Sakora said, speaking up for the first time.

"Yeah?" Riyo asked.

"Let me handle this."

* * *

"Train, why the heck are you acting all compliant and everything?" Sven shouted, shaking Train back and forth.

"Well, it's simple, Sven. If we act like we're compliant, they'll trust us, making it easier to find out what's going on with them."

"That's… Actually pretty good of an idea…" Sven muttered, lighting a cigarette.

"Exactly!" Train said, smiling.

"Unfortunately, we need to reconvene at the hotel. You go on ahead, and I'll go pick up Eve." Sven said.

"Got it!" Train said, smiling.

* * *

"So, where did that brother of yours go?" Sven asked, arriving at the table to face Eve and Sakora.

"He went to go get some leads. He never stays in one place that long." Sakora said, not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Okay. Well, tell him that Train and I are leaving to go back to our hotel room. Come on, Eve." Sven said.

"Please… Help!" A voice shouted. "Someone set a bomb in the park!"

* * *

"Darn it. Those burgers weren't very filling…" Train said. He then came upon a food stand.

"Well, this is a nice change of pace~" Train said, smiling. His expression suddenly changed as he felt the barrel of a gun press against his back.

"What is it?" Train asked, his expression still locked in a fierce glare.

"Don't turn around, Train Heartnet. This is a modified duringer, and is completely silent. I could kill you in a second and get away." The man standing behind him said, as Train heard a hammer cocked back.

"So, I assume you want something?" Train asked.

"Yes. I have reason to believe you have recently entered into a contract with Riyo and Sakora Takenori, right?" The man asked.

"Sorry, my memory's a little foggy…" Train said, smiling.

"Not funny, Heartnet. Now, I'm going to give you an order. Stop your pursuit of the phantom kidnapper or the next time we meet, the bullet will end up in your back." The man growled.

"Sorry, but I never was never very good at taking orders." Train said, spinning around and hitting the heel of his foot against the mans' hand, knocking the gun out.

"Damn it!" The man said, running away.

"Oh no, you're not getting away!" Train shouted, chasing after him.

* * *

"Where's this bomb?" Sven shouted, running into the park with Sakora right behind him.

"Um, the man who planted it said it was in the box next to the fountain… No one's touched it…" A woman said.

"Fine! We'll have to defuse it!" Sven said, lifting the box lid. Unfortunately, there was nothing but an envelope and a chess piece in the box.

"What's this?" Sven exclaimed, opening the envelope. All that was in the envelope was a note and a pressed black feather.

The note read:

Poor, pathetic sweepers. You go at the first sign of trouble, leaving prey wide open. Because of your stupidity I've decided to reclaim my counterpart

Adam

"What's the note mean?" Sakora asked.

"My guess would be it's a note from that phantom kidnapper. But why is it signed Adam…?" Sven wondered.

"What's this for?" Sakora asked, picking up a chess piece.

"Well, it's a pawn…"

"But why was that in the box?" Sakora asked.

"I don't know…" Sven muttered. Suddenly, he stood up.

"I've got it! I know what the note means." Sven said. _And we don't have any time to spare! _

"Wait, what does it mean?" Sakora asked.

"Eve's in trouble!" Sven shouted, running out of the park, leaving Sakora standing there.

* * *

Eve: So, Eve might be in trouble! Oh no! But what kind of responsible adult leaves a teenager by herself, anyway? Well, it is Eve… Anyway, please review!

Eve: Bye-Bye!


End file.
